


Luna's Prayer

by Northern_Lady



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Background Character Death, Crossover, Hogwarts, Magic, Mischief, Short One Shot, This Was Supposed To Be A One Shot, chapter added, just a meeting without much of a plot, omg i need to stop, prayers, sorry Luna, third chapter added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Lady/pseuds/Northern_Lady
Summary: Loki is summoned to Hogwarts to aid a student whether he likes it or not.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Luna Lovegood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

It was a rather ordinary day on Asgard and Loki was just leaving the great hall to return to the library when he felt something unusual. He felt something invisible pulling at him, much like when he travelled the bifrost, but he was clearly not using the bifrost. 

“What the..?” he stopped moving even as he felt himself being pulled away and performed a quick spell to try and remain unmoved. It didn’t help. In a rush of color, Loki was pulled away from Asgard to somewhere other than home. 

The colors faded and he found himself standing in a library amidst a row of shelves. There was a table with chairs at his side. He turned to get a look around and discovered he was not alone. A young waif of a maiden stood there watching him, almost as shocked to see him as he was to be there. She had long blonde hair and a stone in her hand with runes written in blood. 

“It worked,’ she said, eyes wide. “Are you Loki, god of mischief?” 

“Who are you? He asked, not answering her question. Why should he have to answer to this wisp of a girl. “And what is this place?” 

“Forgive me,” she said, her voice light and airy. “I’m Luna Lovegood. This is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” 

He’d never heard of a School for Magic on Midgard before but based on the book titles he was seeing around he knew this had to be on earth. “Well since I already know magic and have no business on Midgard today, I’ll be going now.” He turned away from and headed down the aisle of books. He woud simply find the nearest exit and once outside would ask Heimdall to bring him home. He had no idea how he had gotten here but he was not about to reveal that to this child. 

He made it as far as the door out of the library but as he exited, he was somehow transported right back to the same spot in the library where had arrived minutes earlier. Luna still stood there watching him in awe. 

“It seems your library has some sort of magic to trap it’s occupants,” he said, irritated, but not worried just yet. He would find a way out. 

“It’s not the library,” Luna said sweetly. “The truth is, I think I summoned you here.” 

“You?” he neither liked it nor believed it. 

“I found a very old book of runes. I had to use my own blood but it wasn’t terribly difficult,” she explained. 

“You can’t just summon a god,” Loki said, beginning to get angry. “And you certainly can’t keep me here. I’ll try another exit.” 

His second attempt at leaving went no better than the first and moments later Loki was back in the center of the library standing next to a very concerned looking Luna Lovegood. 

“Undo your spell,” he commanded her. 

“I don’t think I can. I never intended to summon you here. That’s not what I thought would happen when I performed the spell.” 

“Well, perhaps you shouldn’t be playing with magic you know nothing about,” he scolded. “Where is this book your spell came from? Perhaps I can undo it.” 

“It’s in the restricted section,” she told him airily. 

Loki glared at her. “Did you ever think that there might be a reason why it was restricted?” 

“Yes,” Luna admitted. “I needed the book all the same.” 

“Take me to it,” he told her. It was not optional. 

Luna lead the way to a dark corner of the library where the books were chained up under lock and key. “There,” she pointed to an old volume on a high shelf with runes on the spine. 

Loki got it down from it’s locked case with the use of a simple spell and he opened up the dusty pages. “This is a Norse prayer book,” he said, a little confused. 

“Yes. Like I said, I wasn’t trying to summon you. I only meant to say a prayer. I think maybe you can’t leave until you answer it.” 

“First of all, no one believes in the Norse gods anymore so I’m not sure why you would be offering up any prayers at all and if you did, it seems you would pick Odin or Thor or Frigga. And secondly, that has never been how prayers work. The gods are not bound to help mortals.” 

Luna shook her head, tears in her eyes. “I’m sorry. It’s Odin’s magic. Turn a few more pages and read it for yourself.” 

Loki found the page that she spoke of and read. There was a poem about the ties of blood between men and the gods and how those who called out in blood would be aided. The poem had runes to be written in blood to call out to each of the gods and Odin had decreed that these prayers could only be made by those worthy and pure of heart. That explained at least why they hadn’t been getting summoned away from Asgard by mortals at every turn. Not only were the instructions hidden away, most mortals weren’t worthy to even try. 

Loki closed up the book and returned it to the shelf with a sigh. He was in no position the defy the Allfather. He’d simply have to see this through. “So what exactly was your prayer Miss Lovegood?” he asked, realizing that he was somewhat curious to know what it was she had asked for. 

She looked down at her feet, a slight blush on her cheeks as if she were embarrassed to tell him. “Someone has been stealing my things,” she said, finding the courage to look up at him. “A lot of things have gone missing and I wouldn’t care much because they are only things… but my father is not a rich man and a lot of the missing items he’ll have to replace. I need help to get them back and to make sure that...that they are never stolen from me again.” 

“What sorts of things have been stolen? And why?” Loki asked, still not quite understanding the full story. 

“So far six pairs of shoes, three necklaces, two sweaters, and nineteen books. They have been taken from me...well...I don’t know exactly why. I do know that people think I’m strange.” She said almost sweetly. “They call me Luny instead of Luna. They laugh at my clothes. They tell me to my face that I'm odd so I’m sure the things they say behind my back are even less kind. I can’t say that I understand the reason for any of it. I don’t care much. I just need to get my things back so my father doesn’t have to buy them all over again.” 

“And you were hoping to do so with a little mischief?” 

“If it wouldn’t be too much trouble?” 

Loki smiled a little. “No, I don’t think it will be too much trouble at all.” 

She smiled a little herself, clearly thankful for his assistance. Maybe he could get used to this rescuing of mortals as a god. Maybe it was what he was meant to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki was very happily eating his lunch when he realized he was being summoned. The feeling was a familiar one and the colors were the same as before. They faded away and Loki took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dim light around him. From what he could tell, he was in a dungeon. 

“Loki?” A familiar voice spoke at his side. 

“I thought we agreed…” he turned to face Luna and to remind her that she had promised not to summon him again after their last meeting. He stopped talking though on seeing her. She looked unwell. 

“I didn’t summon you,” she said. “At least not like before. There were no runes, no blood. I suppose I did call for a god while Bellatrix was torturing me. Maybe that was what did it.” 

“Torturing? What is this place?” 

“Malfoy Manor. This is the dungeon. We Wizards seem to be having a war. The other side doesn’t like the things my father is publishing in his magazine so they brought me here to make him stop. Bellatrix is one of my jailers. She likes to hear me scream. I didn’t mean to call for you. I will rescind my prayer if you like and you can go,” she offered kindly. 

“Why would you do that? Don’t you want help to get out of this place?” Loki didn’t actually want to leave just yet. He had liked Luna when he last met her two years earlier. He had liked making her laugh with his tricks. And now she looked a wreck. 

She nodded, her eyes welling up with tears. “Yes but I would rather not trouble you if you are busy.” 

“It’s no trouble,” he told her firmly. There was no way he could just leave her here. Especially not given how much she clearly admired him. He supposed he liked the worship aspect of being a god. He would help her, gladly. He saw movement behind her and realized she wasn’t alone in the dungeon. “I will help you and your companions out of here.” 

“Thank you,” she said with relief. 

It was a simple matter to get her out. He was able to easily force open the door to the dungeon. It seemed to be the middle of the night and the two humans who were awake were simply shoved aside and rendered unconscious before they could sound the alarm to anyone else. 

Once they were clear of the house and gardens and had entered the shelter of the nearby forest Loki turned to Luna, ready to make his goodbyes. She stood there with her arms across her middle and he realized that she was in pain. 

“How badly are you hurt?” He asked her. 

Luna shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know. I have lots of bruises.” 

Without a word, Loki held out his hand and allowed his healing magic to tend her wounds and end her pain as well as that of her companions. As her pain slowly ended, Luna’s eyes filled with tears and she let out a gasp of relief. Then she did something that Loki had not expected. She stepped closer and she hugged him. 

For a moment Loki was so stunned that he didn’t know how to react. Then he allowed himself to lift his arms and hug her in return. He wasn’t sure why he was offering her comfort or why he had even helped her at all. The sentiment of liking her shouldn’t have ended like this. She was mortal after all and he was a god.

“Luna?” he told her when it seemed she had no intention of letting go of him. “I have to return to Asgard.” 

“Of course,” she pulled away from him reluctantly. 

“I will ask Heimdal to open the bifrost, but first, should you ever need help again…” he began, unsure how to tell her what he wanted to say. 

“I know,” she said sweetly. “I won’t summon you again.” 

“No,” he shook his head. “That’s not what I was trying to say. Should you truly need help again, call for me and I will come to your aid. It’s no trouble, not for you.” 

“Not for me?” she asked, slightly confused. 

“It seems that Odin has deemed you worthy of the help of the gods and though I often do not agree with him, in this case I do. If any mortal is deserving of the aid of Asgard, it’s you.” 

“But why do you think Odin wants you to help we mortals at all?” Luna asked him, ever curious. 

“Probably to teach us something,” Loki admitted, annoyed. 

“Have you learned it, whatever it is he is trying to teach you?” she asked him. 

Loki realized in that moment that helping Luna had indeed taught him something. He had never bothered to care much about mortals at all before and yet found himself willing to do whatever he could to ease her suffering, to bring her justice, and even to make her laugh. “I think I have,” Loki said somberly. 

“Then I’m glad I could help you learn something new, Loki,” she told him. “Do you ever visit Midgard on purpose? Not just to help us mortals but to visit?” 

“I’ve never had much cause to visit before,” he told her. “But that might not be the case anymore,” he said with half a smile. 

Heimdall opened the bifrost for him and as Loki was taken away he thought about Luna’s smile and about the fact that he actually did want to visit Midgard again someday.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanos hands were around Loki’s neck and he knew he had only moments to cast the spell. He would be teleported elsewhere, a shell of his body left behind and all concerned would believe he was dead. The spell was dangerous though because it was not meant to be performed twice and because he had no idea where it would send him. The last time he’d performed it, on Svartalfheim, he hadn’t been entirely in control of his final destination and had ended up in his mother’s empty bedchamber on Asgard. 

All went dark around him and Loki wondered briefly if he would wake in Hel or Valhalla. He opened his eyes to find he was laying facedown on a lawn of well trimmed glass. He lifted his head and saw gravestones all around him. Was this a cemetery or some sort of afterlife? The nearest gravestone looked new and shiny. He hoped it wasn’t inscribed with his name. He picked himself up to sit upright on the ground and read the inscription: Rolf Scamander, Beloved Husband and Father, 1981-2018. Something moved in his peripheral vision and he turned to see who was there. 

“Luna?” Loki said, understanding now that he was on Midgard and not dead. 

“Strange time for you to show up,” she said airly. She was sitting on the ground at the foot of the grave, her face covered in tears. She was not actively crying, but was calmly sitting there with recent tears still in evidence. He hadn’t seen her in twenty years so she looked older but definitely still lovely. 

“You know this man?” He indicated the headstone. “This Rolf?” 

“He was my husband,” she said, listless. 

He sighed, saddened by the short lives of mortals. “Why did you not call for me? Perhaps I could have helped. Perhaps I still can.” 

She shook her head. “No. Three of my classmates lost people they loved this past year. Why should I get my husband back and they can’t have theirs? It wouldn’t be fair. Death is meant to be permanent and the kind of magic that brings people back is...is evil.” 

Loki said nothing to that and instead moved to sit at her side. “I only just escaped death myself,” he told her. 

“There was a time that I wasn’t sure you could die at all,” she said. 

“I can. Someday I will. In the meantime, I’m not sure why I ended up here. It doesn’t sound as if you were asking for my help.” 

“I wasn’t,” Luna told him sadly. “I think perhaps you were asking for mine.” 

“That’s not how it works,” Loki told her kindly, despite his slight insult at the notion. 

“You said yourself that you just nearly escaped death. We humans know a few things about death,” she explained. 

“I suppose you do,” he admitted and then added, “What happened to your husband?” 

“There was an incident involving a werewolf. He was trying to help but it went very badly,” Luna explained vaguely and then fell silent. 

“I’m sorry,” Loki offered the only words could. 

Luna let the silence continue between them for some minutes before she finally spoke again. “You never returned to visit me,” she said. 

“I did not,” he felt a bit of guilt about that. “I don’t suppose you would have wanted me to anyhow, not after New York…” 

“I read about that and I cried,” she said with a sigh. 

“Luna I…” He wanted to apologize and yet he knew it would be pointless. There was no way he could make her understand. 

“It’s not like you think. I cried because I wondered what terrible thing had happened to you to make you do that. It was unlike the Loki I had learned to care about as a school girl.” 

“You cared about me?” He asked. He had known she admired him for rescuing her but that was not the same as care. 

“Of course I did. I realized that you were not an all powerful god but an alien and that made you a person too. A person can be a friend and I always care about my friends.” She said, reaching over to take his hand. 

He had no words for that. He’d had so few friends in recent years that her offer was a welcome one. 

“So what was it? What terrible thing happened to you that you caused such destruction?” 

And so he sat there at her side on her husband’s grave and he told her. He told her of learning he was adopted, cast out by his true father. He told her of the anger he carried from that and had taken out on Thor. He told her how he met Thanos when he fell from the bifrost and that Thanos had given him a scepter that only fed and fueled his anger to greater levels. So much that when Thanos asked him to take earth and bring him the tesseract he had gone willingly. Except, it had not truly been a willing mission because once the scepter was taken away from him and he began to recover from its effects he understood the truth of what he had done. Then he told her about where he had been in the meantime, escaped from Asgard’s prison, ruling as Odin, fighting his sister, and then fighting Thanos. At the end of his tale he fell silent. 

Luna squeezed his hand a little more firmly. “Where will you go now? Will you look for your brother and try to defeat Thanos?” 

“No, I doubt my brother survived Thanos either and if he did I wouldn’t know where to look. Besides, it wouldn’t be right to abandon you now.” Loki told her. 

Luna leaned a little closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. She had probably been right. He probably had come here for her help and hadn’t even known it. Now that he was here, he didn’t want to leave any time soon.


End file.
